Merits
='MERITS'= 'SUPERNATURAL' *Cursed Item (• to •••••) **You have somehow come into possession of a magical item that, though powerful, has a number of crucial failings in terms of how it operates. *Difficult to Ride (••••) Pre: Composure •••, Resolve ••• **Spirits have little to no sway over your character, and will have a much harder time attempting to take control of them over the course of play. *Easy Ride (••) Pre: Wits ••• **Spiritual possession is fairly natural to your character, and it is something you are able to allow happen with little to no struggle. *Hollow Soul (••) Pre: Easy Ride Merit **Your character is so easy to possess that spirits who normally cannot possess individuals are able to possess you regardless. *Locus-Drinker (•••) Pre: Mortal **Through some unusual twist of fate, you have the ability to draw Essence, which, though it cannot be saved, can be used to feed spirits, or for other purposes. *Pleasing Aura (•••) **The aura of your character is, in some way, pleasing to spirits, making them easier to socialize with. This Merit can be detected through Auspex and other aura-reading techniques. *Residual Spirit Energy (••) Pre: Mortal **A large, but untappable storehouse of Essence exists inside your character, releasing it whenever your blood is shed. *Saintly (•••) **The opposite of Pleasing Aura, this trait causes spirits to flee your presence, and to be generally disinclined to help you, other than when forced. *Shadow Contacts (••• to •••••) **A variation on the Social Contacts Merit, but significantly more potent, as the Shadow Contacts have influence in nearly all parts of the city, both mortal and supernatural; however, these answers come at great price. *Shadowless Chambers (• to •••••) **Your character owns some sort of refuge that is invisible to spirits, providing them a place where they can be outside their influence. Unfortunately, if a spirit does manage to find it or be let inside, the refuge will start to lose its magic. *Spirit Ear **Spirit Ear (••) Pre: Wits or Composure ••• ***Your character has an innate understanding of the often bizarre methods of communication that spirits use, allowing them a surface-level understanding of what they say. **Spirit Ear (••••) Pre: Wits or Composure ••• ***You have devoted some time to learning the intentionally obfuscated language of spirits, making it possible to translate their words, to some extent. Distinct from the two-dot version; see above. If the two-dot is possessed before buying this Merit, it only costs three dots, instead of four. *Unseen Sense (Spirits) (• to ••••) **An expansion of the three-dot Mental Merit from the Core Rulebook, this spirit-based version is considerably more detailed, and gives a number of specified benefits: ***• A roll may be made to seek out loci and other spiritual confluences. ***•• A character may sense when spirits in the area activate certain powers. ***••• It becomes possible to sense some spirits, even if they are hidden in Twilight. ***•••• Humans or creatures that are being possessed by spirits can be easily detected. 'CHANGELING MERITS' *Age Reversal (•) Pre.: Wyrd •••• *Arcadian Body (••••) Pre.: Three or more dots on the affected Attribute *Arcadian Metabolism (•••) *Archive (• to •••••; special) Pre.: Hollow *Bastion (• to •••••; special) Prerequisites: Must belong to a motley, Wits Specialty in Oneiromancy. *Devotee (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 7 *Disenchanting Kiss (••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••••, Clarity 9+ *Dual Kith (•• or •••) Prerequisites: Wyrd 2 *Fae Mount (•, ••, ••• or •••••) *Faerie Favor (•••) *Faerie Healing (••) *Fatebound: Bean Buyer (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Streetwise ••• *Fatebound: Cloistered Spinner (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Crafts ••• *Fatebound: Cowherd and Weaver (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Resolve ••• *Fatebound: Evil Stepsister (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Manipulation ••• *Fatebound: Fair Prince (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Court Mantle ••• *Fatebound: Fisher King (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Court Mantle •••••, Possession of Court Crown *Fatebound: Mobled Queen (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd (•••), Court Mantle (•••••), Possession of Court Crown *Fatebound: Monkey Heart (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd (•••), Wits ••• *Fatebound: Mortal Enemy (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd (•••), Resolve ••• *Fatebound: Star-crossed Lover (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd (•••), Presence ••• *Fighting Style: Dream Combat (• to •••••) Pre.: Wyrd •••, Empathy ••• *Fighting Style: Hedge Duelist (• to •••••) Pre.: Wyrd ••• *Gentrified Bearing (••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• *Glamour Thief (••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd •••, Empathy ••, Occult •• *Goblin Vow (• to •••••) *Harvest (• to •••••) *Hedge Beast Companion (• to •••) *Hedge Gate Sense (•) *Hidden Life (• to •••) Prerequisite: No dots in Fame, Wyrd equal to Hidden Life *Hob Kin (••) Prerequisite: Hollow •+ *Hobgoblin Trainer (••) *Hollow (•+) *Kiss of Life (••••) *Lethal Mien (••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 3 *Long of Days (••) *Mantle (• to •••••) *Manymask (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 7 *Market Sense (•) *Mobile Hollow (• to •••••; special) Prerequisite: Hollow (Size) •+, Wyrd 3 *Narrative Master (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 3 *No Seeming (••) Prerequisite: Changelings only *Outsider Fetish (• to •••) *Perfect Stillness (•) Prerequisite: Stealth • *Pledgesmith (• to •••) *Prophet Circle (• to •••••) *Rigid Mask (••) Prerequisite: Subterfuge •• *Ritual Doorway (•••) Prerequisite: Hollow Doors (•••••) *Seeming (•••) Prerequisite: Fae-Touched Mortals Only *Siren Song (•••) *Soul Sense (••) Prerequisite: A living fetch *Sublime (•••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 9 *Subtle Liqueur (•) Prerequisite: Inebriating Elixir kith blessing *Token (• to •••••) *Token Maker (•••) *Tokenmaster (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 7 *Unseen Sense, Talecrafting (•••) Prerequisite: Wits •••, Academics •• *Visionary Dreams (••) Prerequisite: Wyrd ••• *Wisdom of Dreams (•••) Prerequisite: Wyrd ••+ *Workshop (• to ••••• special) Prerequisite: Hollow, Hollow Size equal to points in Workshop *Wyrdskill (•••••) Prerequisite: Wyrd 6 'FAE MERITS' *Fae Pet (•• or ••••) *Fair Haven (•••) 'GEIST MERITS' *Haunt (•+) **A Haunt is a place with a strong connection to the Underworld. Sin-eaters may use such places to harvest plasm or to open an Avernian Gate. Any place with strong death energy can become a haunt. Haunts have three factors, each of which is treated as a separate merit. Utility is the size, security, accessibility, and mundane usefulness. Fluidity represents how strong the connection to the Underworld is and how easily an Avernian Gate can be opened at the Haunt. A modifier of +1 per dot in fluidity is added to all attempts to open an Avernian Gate at the location. Residue represents how well the Haunt collects plasm. each dot in residue represents a dot of plasm per week. Because of how well connected the haunt is to the Underworld, sleeping in a Haunt will not allow the sin-eater to regain spent Willpower or being well rested due to nightmares. *Ceremonies (• to •••••) **Ceremonies are rituals to achieve specific effects. All ceremonies are extended actions, and all have a target number of successes equal to 2+ ceremony rating, unless otherwise stated. Purchase of this merit, however, is only important at character creation. The number of dots in this merit are equal to the total number of dots for ceremonies a starting character can have. For example, a starting character with 3 dots in the ceremony merit may have one 3-dot ceremony, three 1-dot ceremonies, or one 1-dot and one 2-dot ceremony. After this, ceremonies may be purchased at 2 xp per dot. The number of dots in the ceremony merit does not indicate a cap on how high a level ceremony you may purchase, and the new ceremonies are not treated as an expansion of the merit. *Codex (Merit: ••• or •••••) Prerequisite: Ceremonially-inducted krewe member. *Death Rite (Merit: • to •••••) Prerequisites: Founder of a Tier Two krewe, Flesh Fair Merit. *Deathsoul Initiation (Merit: ••• to •••••) Prerequisite: First Rank (•••; minimum Psyche •••) Prerequisite: Second Rank (••••; minimum Psyche •••••) Prerequisite: Third Rank: (•••••; minimum Psyche •••••••) *Flesh Fair (Merit: • to •••) Prerequisite: Krewe founder *Krewe Fate (Merit: • to •••••) Prerequisite: Krewe founder *Krewe Status (Automatic Merit: • to •••••) Prerequisite: Krewe member or ally *Memento (• to •••••) **Mementos, also called memento mori, are items that contain a connection to death and act as a focal point of power. All sin-eaters have at least one memento, their keystone, which is given to them by their geist. The Keystone grants access to one threshold and two keys. This memento is free at character creation, and is typically kept in the Twilight. All other mementos must be purchased as separate merits. A memento cannot be improved- it is what it is. There are 5 other kinds of mementos: ***'Charms'- Level one mementos that grant access to one threshold. The death energy in a charm is unfocused, but use of the "Dedicate charm" ceremony can focus the energy into a Key associated with the charms threshold. A charm that has been dedicated grants a +1 bonus to all manifestation rolls involving that Key. Having an impressive charm or a large number of charms adds +3 too all social rolls with the Bound. *'Vanitas'- Level two mementos that allow the sin-eater to regain spent willpower. The sin-eater must make their own vanitas, and it can be anything they wish it to be. The threshold of a vanitas is the threshold of the sin-eater. Meditating on a vanitas and the nature of their own death allows the sin-eater to regain spent willpower by making a resolve+composure roll. Doing so takes a full scene. Destroying the vanitas of another sin-eater grants full willpower. A sin-eater may only have one vanitas at a time. ***'Fetters'- Level three mementos that have one threshold and one key. A +2 bonus is given to manifestation rolls using this key. A fetter is created by binding a ghost to its own anchor. The ghost may or may not be pleased with the arrangement. The ghost is no longer able to affect the physical realm or use their numina. However, once per scene, the sin-eater may channel a numen through their own body. Each fetter has only one numen associated with it and the roll is attribute+skill, all of which is determined at the formation of the fetter by the ST. ***'Deathmasks'- Level four mementos that are the physical remains of a geist. They have one threshold, one key, and one associated skill. They supply a +1 bonus to ceremonies relating to the threshold, a +2 bonus to manifestation rolls using the key, and a +1 bonus to rolls involving the associated skill. In addition, the deathmask retains a memory of the second key, which can be accessed as a manifestation. The deathmask holds 5 plasm, and replenishes spent plasm at the rate of 1 plasm a night. The plasm cannot be drawn into the sin-eater's own reservoir but may be used in place of it. The sin-eater must be wearing the deathmask to access any of the bonuses, and cannot have more deathmasks than half their psyche rating. ***'Memorabilia'- Level five mementos that are connected to the death of a famous person, and are more powerful charms because of this. They come with a threshold and can be dedicated to a key, granting a +1 bonus to manifestations used with that key. They grant the +3 bonus to social rolls; however, these rolls now have 9 again. If the memorabilia is a piece of equipment, it grants a +5 equipment modifier. If it is not equipment, it has an associated skill to which is grants a +3 bonus if the sin-eater focuses for a round. Using this memento will result in nightmares the following sleep period, and when carried gives a -3 penalty to dealing with regular humans. *Mythic Aspect (Merit: ••••) Prerequisite: Ceremonially-inducted member of a Tier Three krewe *Mythic Aspect (Merit: ••••) Prerequisite: Krewe founder *Mythic Avatar (Merit: •••••) Prerequisites: Founder of a Tier Two Krewe, Mythic Aspect, Psyche 5 *Mythic Factors (Merit: • to •••••) Prerequisite: Ceremonially inducted member of a Tier Three krewe *Revenance (Merit: •••••) Prerequisites: Psyche 6, founder of a Tier Three krewe *Sending Forth the Aspect (Merit: •••••) Prerequisite: Founder of a Tier Two Krewe 'GHOUL MERITS' *Haven(•+) *Herd (• to •••••) *Inherited Ghoul (••) *Regnant (• to •••••) *Sexualized (••) *Source Sympathy (•••) Pre.: Empathy ••• *Staff (•+) Pre.: Resources (•+) *Status (City) (•+) *Status (Clan) (•+) *Status (Covenant) (+) *Unobtrusive (•••) Pre.: Stealth •• 'HUNTER MERITS' *Damnable Certainty (••••) Prerequisite: At least one altered tenet of Morality (see The Code, Hunter: The Vigil p. 325) *Familiar (•) Prerequisites: Gnosis •, Occult •• *Favored Weapon (••) **This merit represents a bond between a Hunter and a particular weapon that has served him well during his Vigil. Whether it be 'Old Betsy' the characters trusted shotgun, or Kagekatte their beloved katana. *Gifted (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Five-dot Gifts are available at character creation only. A character may not have both the Gifted and Gnosis Merits. *Gnosis (• to ••••• ) *Goetic Gospels (•-•••••; Special) *Professional Training **This merit represents a person's experience in their given Profession. *Rites of Denial (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Status (Cainite Heresy) • *Safe House (•+) A Safehouse is a place to fall back to for Hunters. It is usually not a Hunter's main residence, but it may be close by, or even beneath their actual home. A Safehouse may be shared between members of a cell. Also, the Safehouse merit is divided into 4 individual groups: Safehouse Size, Safehouse Cache, Safehouse Secrecy, and Safehouse Traps. *Status, Compact (•+) *Status, Conspiracy (•+) *Talisman (•,••• OR •••••) *Teleinformatics Interview (• to •••••, Special) Prerequisite: Status (VASCU) *Teleinformatics Investigation (• to •••••, Special) Prerequisite: Status (VASCU) *Teleinformatics Research(• to •••••, Special) Prerequisite: Status (VASCU) 'IMMORTAL MERITS' *Blood Of Kings (••••): +5 to any combination of Allies, Contacts, Resources, Retainer, Staff, or Status. The arrangement may be changed at anytime between stories, and must be split between at least two of these merits. These are in addition to any normally owned. *Friendly Watcher (••• or •••••) Pre.: Immortal 3 dot = immortal doesn't know. 5 = watcher and immortal are in cahoots. *Occluded Past (• to •••••): -Pre. Immortal . 1/dot to anyone researching the owner's past. 4+ = special name; 5+ = assumed mythical. *Poise (•• or ••••) Pre.: Immortal. 2 = +1 to fend off fear or madness, including powers. 4 = +2. *Reputation (• to •••••) Pre.: Immortal. +1 to any social rolls with other immortals who've heard their name. -1 to cover their tracks from immortals or hunters. 'MAGE MERITS' 'Awakened Merits' *Additional Familiars (••) *Artifact (••• or higher) *Daimon (•••) *Destiny (• to •••••) only *Dream (• to •••••) *Enhanced Item (•+) *Familiar (••• or ••••) only *Feral Mien (•••) *Friend of Beasts (• or ••) *Geomancer (•) only, Occult specialty in Geomancy *High Speech (•) only *Higher Calling (••) 3 *Identity Anchor (••) *Imbued Item (••+) *Long Shifting (•••) *Master Exorcist (••) 3 *Occultation (• to •••) only *Otherworldly Eyes (••) 1 *Potent Familiar (••) *Predator’s Innocence (•••) *Sleepwalker Retainer (•+) *Spirit Status (••, •••• or •••••) *Status (Consilium) (•+) *Status (Order) (•+) *Thrall (•••) only 'Guardian Merits' Ancient Signs (•••) 3, Status (Guardians of the Veil) 1 Masque (•) 3, Status (Guardians of the Veil) 1 'Sanctum Merits' Guardian Ghost (•• to •••••) 1 Guardian Retainer (• to •••••) 1 Guardian Spirit (•• to •••••) 1 Hallow (•+) 1 Library (•+) 1 Sanctum (•+) Sanctum Gauntlet (• to ••) 1 'Sleepwalker Merits' Sleepwalker (••• to ••••) only Proximaº (•) only 'PROMETHEAN MERITS' *Acid Stomach (•) *Azothic Object (• to •••••) *Companion (••• or ••••) Prerequisite: Ephemeral Flesh Bestowment *Device (•• to •••••) Prerequisite: Unfleshed *Elpis (• to •••••) **A character with this Merit can tap into a powerful force and gain useful information to aid in his pilgrimage through dream-like visions. *Fighting Style: Brute Force (• to •••) Pre.: Strength •••, Brawl ••• *Fighting Style: Multi-Limbed Combat (• to ••••) Prerequisites: More than two prehensile limbs, Brawl •• or Weaponry ••, *Dexterity •••, Athletics ••• *Fresh Corpse (••) *Good Brain (•••) *Hideous Anyway (••) *Incorruptible (••••) Prerequisites: Composure ••• *Lair (•+) **A lair is a place where one can hide or defend themselves from others. It can be located nearly anywhere. Up to three points can be spent on Size, and up to another three points can be spent on Security. Each with their own benefits. *Pilgrim (••) Prerequisite: Promethean; must have experienced (but not necessarily yet completed) the Revelation Those Prometheans who have experienced *Pilgrim (•••••) Prerequisites: Elpis ••, Humanity 6 *Repute (• to •••) **A character with this Merit has had some of his exploits told to others. These legends don’t have to be true, but they are popular enough to be told and retold to Prometheans on their Pilgrimages around the country or even the world. When the reputed Promethean encounters other Prometheans that recognize him, he gains social advantages towards them. *Residual Memory (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Promethean **A Promethean with this Merit possesses additional abilities in their body parts stemming from the previous owners knowledge and skills. This allows for additional benefits when certain skills are used. *Shabti (•••) Prerequisite: Revivification Bestowment Effect: The Promethean — most likely *Shepherd (••••) Prerequisites: Elpis •, Repute ••, Humanity 6 *Unpalatable Aura (••) Prerequisite: Promethean **A Promethean with this Merit is able to better defend against a Pandoran trying to feed from their Azothic radiance. *Weatherproof (•) 'SECOND SIGHT MERITS' *Astral Projection (•••) Prerequisites: Clairvoyance. A clairvoyant who has the “Uncontrolled Clairvoyance” option cannot learn to project astrally. *Alchemy (External) (•• or ••••) Prerequisites: Occult •• or Science •• *Alchemy (Internal) (•• or ••••) Prerequisites: Occult •• and Medicine • *Animal Empathy (•• or ••••) *Animal Possession (••••) Prerequisites: Animal Empathy •• or ••••. If the psychic has only the two-dot version of Animal Empathy, he is limited to possessing the type of animal with which he is attuned. The four-dot version allows possession of any type of animal. *Animal Rapport (• to •••••) Prerequisites: Animal Ken ••+ *Anti-Psi (•••••) Prerequisites: None, but the character can have no other Merits that confer psychic powers. *Aura Reading (•• or •••••) *Automatic Writing (••) *Believers (• to •••••) Prerequisites: Any Psychic Merit *Biokinesis (• to •••••) *Channeling (•••) Prerequisites: Ghost-Calling for Spirit Channeling. None for Cayce Channeling or Past-Life Channeling. *Clairvoyance (•••) *Communion (•• or ••••) *Countermagic (•• or ••••) Prerequisites: Wits •• *Cryokinesis (• to •••••) Prerequisites: A character’s dots in this Merit cannot be higher than the lesser of her Resolve or Stamina. *Cult of Things That Must Not Be (• to •••••) *Curse of Ill-Fortune (•••) Prerequisites: Luck Magic (•• or ••••) and Persuasion • *Death Sight (••••) *Divination (•••) *Doubting Thomas (•) Prerequisites: None, but the character can have no other Merits that confer psychic powers. *Dowsing (•) Prerequisites: Clairvoyance, Cayce Channeling or Spirit Channeling *Dream (• to •••••) *Dream Travel (• to •••••) Prerequisites: Astral Projection, Mind Reading (either version) and Thought Projection (either version) *Dream Travel (•••) Prerequisites: Visionary Trances (•• or ••••) *Enchantment (•• or ••••) *Evocation (•• or ••••) *Familiar (••• or ••••) Prerequisites: Visionary Trances (••••), Communion (••••) or Enchantment (••••) *Favorable Fortune (•••) Prerequisites: Luck Magic (••••) *Geomancy (•••) Prerequisites: Intelligence •• and Crafts • *Ghost Ally (••• to •••••) *Ghost-Calling (•••) *Healing (••••) Prerequisites: Composure •• and Medicine • *Hypnotic Voice (••••) Prerequisites: Persuasion ••• or Science ••• (with a Specialty in Hypnotherapy or a related fi eld) *Invocation (•• or ••••) *Library (• to •••; special) *Longevity (•••••) Prerequisites: Medicine ••• and Alchemy (Internal) •••• and/or Alchemy (External) •••• *Lucid Dreamer (•) *Luck Magic (•• or ••••) *Magical Nexus (• to ••) *Mental Blast (•••••) Prerequisites: Thought Projection •••• *Mind Breaker (•••••) Prerequisites: Thought Projection •••• *Mind Control (•••••) Prerequisites: The psychic must deliver his instructions verbally unless he is capable of projecting his thoughts. *Mind Reading (••• to •••••) *Plant Empathy (•) Prerequisites: Biokinesis •+ *Postcognition (• or •••) Prerequisites: Precognition for the • version. None for the ••• version. *Precognition (••••) *Psychic Empathy (•••• or •••••) Prerequisites: Aura Reading and Thought Projection (either version) *Psychic Healing (••• or •••••) Prerequisites: Biokinesis ••• (to heal oneself) or Biokinesis ••••• (to heal another) *Psychic Illusions (•••••) Prerequisites: Mind Control and Thought Projection (either version) *Psychic Invisibility (•••••) Prerequisites: Mind Control and Thought Projection (either version) *Psychic Projection (••••) Prerequisites: Visionary Trances (••••) *Psychic Resistance (• to •••) *Psychic Vampirism (•••• or •••••) Prerequisites: Biokinesis •••• for the four-dot version. Biokinesis ••••• for the fi ve-dot version. *Psychometry (••• or ••••) *Pyrokinesis (•••••) *Pyrokinetic Immunity (•• or ••••) Prerequisites: Pyrokinesis *Pyrokinetic Shaping (•••••) Prerequisites: Pyrokinesis and Pyrokinetic Immunity •••• *Reality Blasphemy (• to •••••) *Sacrifice (•) *Scrying (•••) Prerequisites: Wits •• and Occult • *Second Sight (•••) Prerequisites: Wits •• *See Auras (••) Prerequisites: Empathy •• *See Spirits (••) Prerequisites: Visionary Trances (either version) *Soul Jar (•• or ••••) Prerequisites: Second Sight *Telekinesis (• to •••••) Prerequisites: A telekinetic can possess but cannot use more dots in this Merit at one time than he has Resolve. *Telepathic Communication (••••) Prerequisites: Thought Projection •••• *Telepathic Rapport (•••) Prerequisite: Telepathic Communication *Thermokinesis (• to •••••) Prerequisites: A character’s dots in this Merit cannot exceed the lesser of her Resolve or Stamina. *Thought Projection (••• or ••••) Prerequisites: Mind Reading ••••• *Visionary Trances (•• or ••••) Prerequisites: Resolve •• *Warding (•••) Prerequisites: Resolve •• and Occult • *Weather Control (••••) 'VAMPIRE MERITS' *Altar (• OR ••) **Grants a bonus to all Crúac rituals performed at the site of a fixed altar. *Armor of Scars (•+) **Instead of being perfectly preserved, your character instead developed a carapace of scar tissue, providing points of Armor at the cost of severe Social setbacks. *Carthian Lawyer (••) Prerequisites: Status (Carthians) •, Academics • **If Carthian Law is in effect in a given city, your character can manipulate it in such a way as to subtly subvert its original intent. *Carthian Pull (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Carthian Pull can never exceed a character’s Covenant Status (Carthians). **Your character has influence in the Movement brought about by her actions, which can be temporarily substituted for a number of Social Merits. *Coder Clique (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Computer •• *Crucible Ritual (•••) Prerequisite: Resolve •• and one or more tiers of Coils **Your character has gained enough knowledge and influence to learn Fontal Rituals, a set of obscure rituals practiced by arcane corners of the Ordo Dracul. *Current Events Circle (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Politics •• *Debate Club (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Persuasion •• *Domain (●+) Pre: Fealty Flaw **Your character has been given a feudal holding by one of the higher ups in the city. Composed of several factors. *Encounter Group (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Empathy •• *Fighting Style: Swarm Tactics (• to ••) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Brawl or Weaponry •• *Friend (• to •••••) *Herd (• to •••••) Pre: Vampire **Makes it easier to feed. *Hi-no-ko (•••••) *House Membership (• or •••) Prerequisite: Vampire or ghoul *Initiation (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Mortals can only take one dot in this Merit. Ghouls can take up to two dots. Only Kindred can take the Merit at three or more dots. *Lab Section (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Medicine •• *Mind Of The Devouring Worm (•••) Prerequisite: Intelligence •••, Kindred only **A supernatural version of Eidetic Memory. *Mind Of The Inscrutable Hydra (••) Prerequisite: Intelligence •••, Mind of the Unblinking Serpent, Kindred only **With the development of unreal mental discipline, attempts at invading the mind, such as Dominate will be much easier to resist. *Mind Of The Unblinking Serrpent (••) Prerequisite: Intelligence •••, Mind of the Devouring Worm, Kindred only **Constantly compares the present to the character's perfect memories, making it more obvious when Obfuscate or Dominate has been used. *Night Doctor Surgery (•••) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •••, Membership in a Night Doctor clique (see p. 33), Medicine ••• *Speaker for the Eclipsed (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Vampire, Torpor Connection ••• *Status (Bloodline) (•+) **Reflects how well known you are and how much respect you command within your bloodline. *Status (Clan) (•+) *Status (Covenant) (• to •••••) *Tap the Torpid Mind (• to •••••) Prerequisites: Vampire, House Membership •••, Speaker for the Eclipsed • *Temple (• to •••••) *The Right Bar (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Streetwise •• *Theater Society (•) Prerequisite: Covenant Status (Carthians) •, Expression •• *Torpor Connection (• to •••••) Prerequisite: Vampire, Presence ••, House Membership • *Virtue’s Twin (•••) Prerequisite: Vampire, House Membership ••• *Will of the Dynasty (•••) Prerequisite: Vampire, House Membership ••• 'WEREWOLF MERITS' *Altar Stone (• to •••••) *Ancestral Vessel (• TO •••••) Prerequisites: Lodge of Voices *Anonymity (•• to ••••) Pre.: Resolve •• and Larceny •• or Subterfuge •• *Bezoar (••) *Chain-Breaker (••••) Prerequisites: Lodge of Ashes, Harmony 8 *Demolisher (• to ••) Pre.: Prerequisites: Strength ••• or Intelligence ••• *Familiarity (• to •••) *Fetish (• TO •••••) Prerequisites: Wolf-Blooded; any rating *Fight Style: Wolf pack (• to ••••) Prerequisites: Primal Urge •, Dexterity •••, Stamina •• and Brawl ••• *Fighting Style: Savage Fury (• to ••••) Prerequisites: Strength •••, Wits •••, Primal Urge ••• *Flayed Lune (••••) Prerequisite: Bale Hound *Heal Like Stone (••) *Howl Code (•) Prerequisite: Membership in the Lodge of the Black Woods *Legend (• to •••••) *Lunatic Glare (••) Prerequisites: Wolf-Blooded •••+ *Old Blood (• to •••) *Parkour (• to •••••) Prerequisites: Dexterity •••, Athletics •• *Prey Charm (•••) *Prophet's Voice (•••) Prerequisites: Uratha or wolf-blooded, Resolve •• *Shield-Bearer (•) *Strong Bloodline (•) Prerequisite: Ivory Claw *Synergistics (••) Prerequisite: Rituals ••• *Totem (• TO •••••) *Watched (• to •••••) Prerequisites: Wolf-Blooded •+ *Wolf-Blooded (••••) <<<< BACK